Psycho Clown
) Ciudad de México, México |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= Zaraida Casas (comprometido) |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Brazo de Plata Jr. Kronos Psycho Clown |Altura= 1.87 m (6 pies 1 1⁄2 pulgada) |Peso= 107 kg (236 lb) |Anunciado(a) desde= "The Psycho Circus" |Entrenadores= Memo Díaz Gran Apache El Satánico Franco Colombo |Debut= 20 de abril de 2000 |Retiro= }}Psycho Clown (nacido el 16 de diciembre de 1985) es el nombre de ring del luchador enmascarado mexicano, o luchador profesional enmascarado quien actualmente tiene contrato con Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide (AAA). El personaje en el ring de Psycho Clown es el de un payaso de pesadilla y el sería parte de Los Psycho Circus junto con Monster Clown y Murder Clown. El verdadero nombre de Psycho Clown no es una cuestión de registro público, como suele ser el caso de los luchadores enmascarados en México donde sus vidas privadas se mantienen en secreto de los fanáticos de la lucha libre. Parte de la familia de lucha libre Alvarado. El es hijo de José Alvarado Nieves, quien lucharía bajo el nombre de "Brazo de Plata" y anteriormente trabajaría como Brazo de Plata Jr. Sus hermanos, luchadores Máximo, Goya Kong, Andros de Plata, y Muñeca de Plata también son luchadores profesionales. Clown ha encabezado numerosos eventos de pago por visión de AAA, incluidos los tres últimos Triplemanías (XXIV, XXV y XXVI) durante sus luchas titulares o Apuestas. Biografía . Carrera como luchador profesional 'Circuito independiente (2000–2003)' . 'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2003–2006)' . 'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide' 'Brazo de Plata Jr. (2006–2007)' . 'Los Psycho Circus (2007–2016)' : Artículo principal: Los Psycho Circus . . . 'Competición individual (2015–presente)' . . 'Impact Wrestling (2019)' . En otra media . Vida personal . . 'Árbol genealógico Alvarado' : Artículo principal: Familia de lucha libre Alvarado 'Primera generación' *Juan Alvarado Ibarra (fecha de nacimiento desconocida – 3 de febrero de 2003) – Lucharía bajo el nombre de ring Shadito Cruz. 'Segunda generación' *Jesús Alvarado Nieves (October 7, 1950 – April 28, 2017) – Wrestled under the ring name "Brazo de Oro". *Juan Alvarado Nieves (July 30, 1961 – October 15, 2013) – Wrestles under the ring name "El Brazo", also known as "Brazo Negro", "Brazo Hermoso", "La Braza" and a number of other ring names. *José Luis Alvarado Nieves (March 19, 1963) – Wrestles under the ring name "Brazo de Plata", also known as "Super Porky". *José Aarón Alvarado Nieves (May 9, 1966 – October 27, 1999) – Wrestled under the ring name Brazo Cibernético, also known as Brazo del Futur, Brazo de Bronce, Robin Hood and a number of other ring names. *Daniel Alvarado Nieves (March 3, 1973) – Wrestles under the ring name Brazo de Platino, also worked as Shadito Cruz, Jr. *Martín Antonio Alvarado Nieves (March 7, 1968) – Wrestles under the ring name Super Brazo 'Tercera generación' *Jose Cristian Alvarado Ruiz (November 8, 1980) – Wrestles under the ring name Máximo, originally wrestled as El Brazo, Jr. but is the son of José Alvarado, not Juan Alvarado. *La Máscara (January 8, 1982) – Originally wrestled as Brazo de Oro, Jr. Son of Jesús Alvarado Nieves. Real name not revealed. *Psycho Clown (December 16, 1985) – Originally wrestled as Brazo de Plata, Jr. Son of José Alvarado, real name not revealed. *Gloria Alvarado Nava (May 4, 1987) – Wrestles under the ring name Goya Kong. Daughter of José Alvarado. *Nicole Alvarado Nava (October 3, 1988) – Wrestles under the ring name Muñeca de Plata. Daughter of José Alvarado. *Robin (November 9) – Wrestles under the ring name Robin, after his father, José Aarón Alvarado's ring name Robin Hood. Real name not revealed. *Andros de Plata (date of birth not known) – Son of José Alvarado, was the second son to use the ring name Brazo de Plata, Jr. before changing his ring name. *Super Brazo, Jr. (date of birth not known) – Son of Martín Antonio Alvarado. Real name not revealed. *El Brazo, Jr. (date of birth not known) – Son of Juan Alvarado Nieves. Real name not revealed *Brazo Celestial (date of birth not known) – Third generation Alvarado, not verified who he is the son of. 'Relativos por matrimonio' *Sandra González Calderón – Ex-esposa de Jesús Alvarado, no es la madre de La Máscara, lucha como Lady Apache. *La Alimaña – Casado con uno de las hermanas de la segunda generación. *India Sioux – Casada con Jose Cristian Alvarado. La pareja tiene al menos un hijo. En lucha thumb|200px|Clown en agosto de 2017 *'Movimientos finales' **''Psycho Canadian'' / Psycho Destroyer (Sunset flip piledriver), a veces desde una posición elevada *'Movimientos de firma' **''Backcracker'' (Double knee backbreaker) **''Cerebro driver'' (Over the shoulder diagonal back-to-belly piledriver) **Varios tipos de Powerbomb ***''Code Red'' (Sunset flip powerbomb) ***Sitout powebomb ***Standing powerbomb **Spinning heel kick **Suicide dive **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Apodos' **"Psicopata del Ring" **"Totalmente Payaso" *'Temas de entrada' ** Campeonatos y logros *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact World Cup of Wrestling (2019) – con Aero Star, El Hijo del Vikingo y Puma King *'International Wrestling League' **Campeonato en Tríos de IWL (2 veces) – con Monster Clown y Murder Clown *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **Campeonato Intercontinental en Tríos de IWRG (1 vez) – con Monster Clown y Murder Clown **Guerra de Empresas (Enero de 2011) – con Murder Clown y Psycho Clown *'Invasión RCH' **Campeonato Peso Pesado de RCH (1 vez, actual) *'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide' **Campeonato Latino Americano de AAA (1 vez) **Campeonato Mundial en Tríos de AAA (2 veces) – con Monster Clown y Murder Clown **Campeonato Mexicano Nacional Atómicos (1 vez) – con Chessman, Killer Clown y Zombie Clown **Lucha Libre World Cup (2017) – con Pagano *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicado en el #'170' en el top 500 luchadoress en el PWI 500 en 2017 *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Peor Lucha del Año (2015) con Monster Clown y Murder Clown vs. Villano III, Villano IV y Villano V el 9 de agosto *'Xtreme Latin American Wrestling' **Campeonato Peso Pesado Junior de X–LAW (1 vez) Record en Luchas de Apuestas : Leer más: Luchas de Apuestas Notas al pie #El "Capitán del equipo perdería el cabello o máscara" fue una lucha entre Brazo de Plata Jr., Super Brazo y Brazo Jr. vs. Maniqui, Máximo y Super Colt. #Lucha de seis hombres por equipos jaula de acero Máscaras vs. Cabellos, donde Los Perros del Mal (Crazy, El Hijo del Perro Aguayo y Damián 666) se enfrentaron ante Los Psycho Circus (Psycho Clown, Monster Clown y Murder Clown). #Lucha de seis hombres por equipos jaula de acero Máscaras vs. Cabellos, en la que Los Psycho Circus se enfrentaron ante Los Perros del Mal (X-Fly, Damián 666 y Halloween). #Lucha Jaula de acero Máscaras vs. Cabellos. #La lucha también incluiría a Monster Clown y Murder Clown. Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Perfil de Psycho Clown en Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide.com (español) *Perfil de Psycho Clown en Luchawiki.com (inglés) *Perfil de Psycho Clown en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Psycho Clown en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Psycho Clown en Cagematch (inglés)